Retaliation
by Rose Starre
Summary: Artemis gets a brilliant plan, and of course, it involves Holly. And the "war". What will the human mastermind come up with? Let's find out, shall we?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**And, just so you people are aware, I didn't write this without help. This story was brought to you with the help of ILoveFowl. And to this co-author, I salute.**

**P.S. This is the fourth installment of the This is War series.**

Holly crept silently along the hallways of Fowl Manor toward Artemis's room. She had gotten to the surface by saying she had to do the Ritual, then, after quickly replenishing her magic, she had double-timed it to her best friend's house. Judging by the fact that a second-floor window had been left open, he was expecting her. That didn't mean she was going to lose the element of surprise, of course.

Slinking up to his bedroom door, the elf laid a sensitive ear to the wood. Nothing could be heard. He wasn't there. Holly peered inside and confirmed her suspicions.

Making her way further down the hall, Holly snuck to his lab, the only other place he would be at this late hour. Slipping off her wings, she grasped the knob quietly.

She almost silently threw open the door, leaping into the room and preparing to tackle him (unless he happened to be holding anything dangerous, like a nuclear bomb or the like). She looked around, then froze.

The lab was empty. But the lights were on. She turned to leave and check any other possible room when something closed around her wrist, snapping shut with a click and dragging her behind the large metal door, which shut with an ominous clang, trapping her inside.

She realized that her arm was locked to a table by a metal cuff. She pulled, but remained firmly stuck. And the moment her other hand came over to tug at the steel, a new cuff snaked out from the other side of the table, trapping and yanking back her other wrist.

She was now spread-eagled on cold metal, waiting for the mastermind that she was currently loathing. And of course, he entered. A small nondescript door opened just to her left, and a chuckling Artemis emerged, shaking his head. "So easy to trap, Holly," he said, flicking at one of her restraints. "Really, it isn't even fun."

"What do you want?" Holly snapped in annoyance.

"Why, revenge, of course," he murmured, his gaze flicking over her ribcage for a second. "Your gun gave me the idea for this. If your hands weren't free, taking what I want wouldn't be nearly as difficult."

Holly squirmed frantically as his hands slipped down, resting on either side of her prone body. "Please, don't," she begged. "Really, Artemis, you can't-"

"I can't what? I can't do _this_?" the mastermind trailed his fingertips down her sides, instantly inducing thrashing and laughter.

Holly writhed, helpless, entirely at a loss for what to do. _There's nothing I _can_ do_, she realized._ I just have to bear it. He can't go on forever, can he? Someone please tell me he can't!_

It seemed as though he could, however hard Holly thrashed. Artemis's nimble digits found, mapped, and exploited every nerve in her ribs and sides, sometimes digging in, sometimes feathering over her skin. No matter where he went or what tactic he used, it was beyond maddening.

But, it got worse. Artemis expanded his exploration, flitting his fingertips to previously uncharted locations. He wriggled his fingers in the hollows of her knees and elbows, brushing over the undersides of her biceps, occasionally trailing down the back of her neck. She tried to kick him, but he simply leaped aside

She couldn't stop laughing. Holly felt as though she would burst; she was terribly sore and her throat was raw, but she couldn't lash back at him nor could she resist the involuntary giggles and shrieks issuing from her own lips. And yet, she wasn't angry. At least, not too much.

By all rights, Holly should have been angrier than a wasp whose nest had been badly stirred. This was pure merciless torture, and Artemis was obviously enjoying himself. Yet her heart felt light inside her chest as he laughed with her, apparently amused at the sight of her.

Completely desperate now, Holly broke, begging shamelessly, willing to do anything to escape his unpitying fingers and taunting eyes. "Please, Arty, stop! I'll do anything, just-please-NO! EEP! Cut it out! Stop! Artemis, please…!" her words were frequently interrupted by cries of laughter.

He completely ignored her, focusing on the task that was quite literally at hand.

Upon seeing that no relief would be forthcoming, Holly gave up. She went limp in every muscle, letting her head flop back onto the table, squeezing her eyes tightly shut but unable to keep a few tears from escaping as she sobbed with helpless laughter.

It continued like that for another eternity. Then…could it be? Relief? The tempo of Artemis's teasing fingers slowed, then he took his hands away altogether, reaching up instead to unlock her cuffs. Her wrists were slightly chafed, but she was otherwise fine. "How do you feel?"

She groaned in response, flopping over and tumbling to the floor.

"I think," Artemis noted, "I win this round."

Holly hadn't moved at all. "I don't think I can get up." She moaned, "I don't have a scrap of energy left."

In response, Artemis poked her stomach. She was up and away from him in a second. More importantly, her mind was returning, and Holly didn't just want to get away. She. Wanted. Revenge.

Stalking toward her attacker, the elf snarled, hands curling into fists. "You… You are _so_ dead."

Artemis raised his hands. "Now, now, Holly, don't be so hasty…"

"Hasty? Hasty?! Do you hear yourself, Mud Whelp?!" Holly screeched furiously.

"Holly, Calm down. I will deliver myself into your hands and submit to any punishment you deem necessary, if…"

Her ears perked up. "If…?" she questioned. She was almost beside herself in wonder; would he take such a risky chance?

"If you can look me dead in the eyes and tell me honestly that you didn't enjoy that." Artemis finished with a grin.

_Easy_, she thought. She squared her gaze directly on his and opened her mouth, but her conscience butted in.

_Did I really not like that? _Holly thought, _Think about how it felt. Wouldn't I do that again, if given the choice? Do I resent him? Honestly? What are my objections to what he did?_ She pulled a blank. Sighing, Holly folded her arms, pointedly looking away from her human friend.

Artemis relaxed, slumping against the wall and letting out a sigh of relief at the deliverance by her almost nonexistent mercy. They stayed like that for a moment. Then he ventured to ask, "So… do I win the war?"

Holly ducked out the door for a moment, grabbing her wing rig. She crossed to the window, throwing it open. Jumping onto the sill, she turned to him. "Dream on, Mud Boy," she said. "I'll be back." And then she was gone.

Artemis nodded. Then whispered, "Yes, you will, Holly. And I'll be looking forward to it."


End file.
